


Impact to Ease

by ColorfulThunder



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulThunder/pseuds/ColorfulThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get away from the craziness at home, Sophia decides to spend the night at the Adams-Foster house, which causes more tensions among Callie and Jude, who also has Connor spending the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Jude and Connor sat on Jude's bed with textbooks open. Occasionally, Connor would bump his foot into Judes', and he would return the gesture. They were so deep into their science homework that they didn't even hear the front door slam shut.  
"Oka-I'll see what I can do. I'll see you later!" Callie sighed and headed upstairs to grab some sheets and a blanket to put on Jesus' old bed. Now that AJ was living with Mike, the family frequently used Jude's room as a spare for when someone came over. Callie grabbed the linens and took the bundle to the room. She pulled the door open and saw Jude and Connor with their textbooks open.  
"Oh! Hey, guys," Callie's eyes got wide and her expression was unreadable.  
"Hey, Callie," Jude looked up and gave her a smile. "What's with the linens?"  
Callie began putting the sheets patterned with baseballs and bats on the bed. "I just got a call from Sophia, and things are really crazy at her house right now. She asked if she could stay the night, and I said yes. Is that okay?"  
Jude looked at the ground and quickly replied. "Yeah, sure."  
"Are you sure?" Callie sat on the beanbag adjacent to her brother. "I know that this hasn't been easy for you-"  
"Yeah, I mean, Connor was going to sleep over, but I guess he can sleep on the couch."  
Connor took his boyfriend's hand. "I don't mind going h-"  
"No, you should stay, Connor," Callie nodded.  
Connor caught Jude's eye and smiled. Jude gave a small one in return, and Callie patted her brother on the back. "Mariana should be back from dance practice soon, and Brandon is going to spend the night at Mike's. Mom is coming home soon with Mama, and they're making lasagna for dinner. I'm going to clean up a bit for Sophia. You guys can keep studying, just leave the door open, you know," Callie walked out of the room, leaving Jude and Connor alone.  
Connor lifted Jude's chin up. "Are you really okay with Sophia spending the night?"  
Jude scoffed. "No, not really. I mean, I'm not really thrilled with the idea of Callie having a separate family, but I just really don't like her. She's pretty obnoxious, and she comes off as kind of prissy. And why does she have to come here, of all places?"  
"Well, right after I told my dad that I was gay, he would make me feel so miserable. Your house and your family was the only thing that made me feel normal. And maybe she needs that, in between the mental illness and her parents separating. That can be really stressful."  
Jude sighed. "And what do you want to tell her about us?"  
Connor put his head on Jude's shoulder. "Only what you want her to know." He leaned into Jude's face and placed his lips onto his boyfriends'.  
"Hey guys- oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Mariana stood at the doorway with an awkward expression on her face.  
"Not really," Jude leaned back on his bed and closed his textbook. "Did Callie tell you that Sophia's coming over?"  
"No! When did this happen?" Mariana sat on the bed and leaned in as if she was gossiping with her friends.  
"A few minutes ago. Apparently, things aren't going too well at home, and she's coming over here for the night. In my room."  
"So, I'm guessing you don't feel too well about this?"  
"Not really, no."  
"Well, I know what would cheer you up!" Mariana sat up and smiled.  
\---  
"So, what do you think? Throwback, or what?"  
Jude admired the blue polish on his fingers. "I love them! Thanks, Mariana. Really."  
"Oh, it was the least I could do. I was about to do mine, anyways!"  
Jude posed with his fingers in front of his face. "What do you think, Con?" He turned to Connor, who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
"Beautiful, as always," he walked over to Jude and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Mariana gushed.  
Amidst the excitement, the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Callie's voice called out "Sophia's here, everyone!"


	2. Chapter Two

Connor squeezed Jude's hand and let go before they walked downstairs. Sophia and Callie sat on the couches in the family room and stopped once they noticed the others. Sophia stood up and gave Jude a small smile.  
"Hi, Jude," she stood up. "It's nice to see you again."  
"Hey, Sophia," Jude looked up at her. Connor looked at both of them and extended his hand to Sophia.  
"Hey, I'm Jude's friend, Connor."  
"Hey, Connor," Sophia took his hand and smiled.  
"Sophia, do you remember my sister, Mariana?" Callie turned to her other sister.  
"Hi, Sophia," Mariana smiled, but she couldn't help but remember her disappointment when she heard that this girl ripped up the forms that would allow Callie to be adopted.  
Callie's turned back to Sophia. "Stef and Lena should be home any minute, and Jude will show you where you can sleep tonight."  
Jude led Sophia up the stairs to his room. "My brother, Jesus, used to sleep here, but since he's at boarding school, we kind of use this space as a guest room."  
Jude opened the door and Sophia stared at all the action figures, even picking up a storm trooper one. "Wow, I guess Jesus is kind of a nerd, then."  
Jude's face fell, and he took the action figure from Sophia's hand. "Those are all mine actually."  
Sophia put her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that these were-"  
"No, it's okay. Connor calls me a nerd all the time. In the joking way, of course."  
"Is he staying? He's really cute!"  
Jude broke eye contact and hurried to the other side of the room. "This is where you can sleep tonight. I'm going to go back downstairs. And by the way, Connor's already in a relationship," Jude snapped at her and stormed back downstairs.  
Sophia sat on the bed she would be sleeping in and looked around the room. Her side was almost completely empty, save the bed and computer, and Jude's side had Star Wars, certain tourism items, and two biology textbooks. Her room had all of her trophies, ribbons, and porcelain horses. She had her dog, her music, and her Macbook. She felt her tongue become stiff and her stomach turned to knots. She took out her iPod and put her earbuds in, letting go and listening to the music her friends at the hospital told her to listen to.  
\---  
"Hey, guys, we're home!" Lena and Stef came home to Mariana, Callie, Jude, and Connor sitting on the couches, talking to one another.   
"Well this is quite the surprise!" Stef walked over to the scenes and smiled.  
"Wow, everyone's all together, huh?" Lena stood by her wife.  
"Well, everyone except Sophia, but I think she's getting settled into her room," Mariana said.  
"Sophia?" Stef looked at Callie, who now had an awkward expression on her face. "What's Sophia doing here?"  
Callie stood up and faced her parents. "Things aren't going very well for her at home, so I kind of invited her to spend the night here."  
"But isn't Connor spending the night as well?" Lena asked.  
"I don't mind sleeping on the couch," Connor smiled.  
Lena sighed and Stef looked at the floor. Finally, Lena grabbed the car keys. "I guess I will go to the store and grab some things to make more lasagna. Please be good to Sophia, you guys."  
"Yeah, invite her downstairs," Stef joined in. "I'm sure she'd like to play a video game with you guys. Maybe just get to know her a bit more?"  
"I'll see if she wants to come down," Connor offered.  
"Oh, what a sweet guest!" Stef smiled.  
Connor knocked on the door, and Sophia opened it.  
"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to do something? With all of us?"  
"Sure," Sophia timidly said, and Connor grinned at her.  
When they got downstairs, Jude was setting up Dance Dance Revolution Mario Edition, and Callie got lemonade out for everyone.  
"Hey, Sophia!" Mariana waved. "Get ready to see my amazing skills!"  
"Mariana pretty much set up her own dance revolution!" Callie told Sophia. "Their routine was so cool. They did a bunch of coding and stuff. Nobody expected it!"  
"Yeah, I had to look it up on YouTube because I was in the hospital when they did their routine," Connor laughed.  
"Why were you in the hospital?"  
Jude stood up and shared a look with Connor.  
"I, um, I got shot in the foot," Connor looked back at his boyfriend.  
Sophia put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god! How?"  
"Do you guys want to play the game now?" Jude interrupted.  
"I'd love to start playing!" Mariana walked over to the mat. As she began, Sophia leaned over to Jude.  
"I really like your nail polish, by the way."  
"Oh, thanks. Mariana did them for me," he answered, looking at his nails.  
"Do you always paint them?"  
"No, it's just something that I do whenever I feel scared. I think the last time I did them was when Connor was in the hospital." Jude's voice trailed off when he became more aware of what he was talking about.  
"Why did you feel scared when Connor was at the hospital?"  
"Dang it!" Mariana's voice tore through the conversation, and Jude let out a breath. "Anyone else want to try beating Bowser?"  
"Sorry, loves, but Mama just finished making dinner!" Stef leaned into the room and called everyone to the table.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! I just started school again, so homework has really been holding me down. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

Once lasagna was served to everyone, Mariana began chattering about anything and everything going on in her life. "And after dance team, I'm going to visit Ana and Isabella before working at the bakery. We need to make a LOT of churronuts. Everyone's been asking for them!"

"Well, that's because of the awesome ad you made," Callie chimed in.

"Well, you certainly have a busy day ahead of you," Stef told her daughter. "Jude, you and Connor were going to go to the beach before Connor's going home, right?"

"Yeah, we were," Jude replied, and he felt Connor's foot nudging him under the table. He resisted the urge to smile, and he rubbed the back of Connor's foot with his.

"There's a beach around here?" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yeah," Callie replied and turned to Jude. "Maybe you want to take Sophia with you guys?"

Jude looked at Connor, then Callie, and finally said "No, Callie, I want to go to the beach with my boyfriend.

Mariana's eyes widened, and Callie's face became emotionless. "Okay. That's fine."

"Wait, what?" Sophia looked across the table at Jude and Connor.

Jude sighed and looked back at her. "Connor and I are dating. Is there a problem with that?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Jude, I don't think that Sophia meant anything by it," Lena defended her.

"I was just surprised, that's all," Sophia offered.

"Yeah, Jude, is something wrong?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired," Jude looked down at his plate and began finishing his food.

Jude pulled Connor aside after dinner. "Would I be too terrible of a boyfriend if I slept on the couch instead and you share a room with Sophia?"

"To be honest, I think you need a break from her. I understand." Connor smiled and kissed Jude on the head.

Jude headed into the room and grabbed his pillow. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sophia sitting on the edge of Jesus' bed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here."

"It's okay," she turned around. "Just so you know, one of my best friends at the hospital tried to kill himself because he's gay. So don't go thinking that I'm homophobic just because I don't automatically think you're gay."

"I didn't. And we don't even have to spend the night together."

\---

"So I guess I'm sleeping with you?" Connor knocked on the door and opened it to Sophia pulling her hair back. "I mean, if you're okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, and if you liked it, please leave kudos! Thank you for all the kind messages and kudos!


	4. Sorry

I guess this is what I leave you with?  
I'm sorry, but I will not be continuing this fic. I was super interested in Jude and Connor's storyline and relationship, but the show has basically ruined it. I am no longer connected to these characters as I was earlier, I do not watch the show anymore, and I can't continue to write this fic having fallen out of love with who these people were. If you would like to use this prompt, go ahead, just please do not plagiarize my writing. I will leave this up for anyone who enjoyed it, and to those who did, I thank you for your support. This show has wrecked my favorite characters, and I am thoroughly disappointed in how they dealt with this relationship, particularly Jude, in the past episodes. Thank you for giving me your time by reading, and I hope that you have a lovely day/life. Please feel free to check out my others fics; I have one in the making that should be published within the next two weeks. I appreciate you all and what this fandom was, but it's time for me to move on.


End file.
